Loyalty
by imslytherinatheart
Summary: Hermione is captured by Voldemort and Severus is the only one who can save her....as long as everything goes to plan. NON CANON, A/U, Violence and language in first chapter. Only a Two shot.
1. Chapter 1

Warnings: This is going to be a two shot. It contains themes such as violence and language in this chapter and I will put the proper warning in the second chapter as well. This story is AU/ non canon – so read with caution.

The mood around the Burrow was tense to say the least. Conversations were forced, smiles were lacking and even the food sat untouched. Sadness seemed to radiate from everyone as they watched the clock, knowing that in a few short hours one of the Golden Trio had a great possibility of being killed at the hands of Voldemort.

Ron stirred the food around on his plate, unable to stomach a single bite. Molly had just finished her third round of cleaning the kitchen, which was not completely spotless. Ginny sat on the couch with her knee's firmly tucked to her chest. The twins just sat at the table, not smiling , not joking, not laughing. Severus sat in a chair by the fireplace, looking at the non existent flames and Harry sat across from him doing the same.

To anyone who were to walk in, it would appear that they had all come back from a funeral but they way they all felt, they might as well just could have.

"I didn't get to tell her I loved her." Harry stated to Severus, "She was a sister to me and knowing that --." he paused trying to catch his breath, "and knowing that in a few hours she will be killed unless she gives them information on me."

Severus nodded knowing Harry couldn't finish his sentence. Hermione Granger was essentially sentenced to death after six complete months of torture. Severus had been giving The Order, especially Harry, any information he could find out about her as he was privileged to see her and attend to her. He healed her wounds, brewed her potions and brought her back from the brink of death many, many times over the last few months but even he knew tonight was the night that would make or break the young witch. Voldemort had lost his patience with her lack of cooperation and planned to kill her if she didn't give – Severus knew she wouldn't.

"Potter" Severus sighed, "Believe me when I say that I will do all I can for her tonight." he said as he sat back in his chair and swished the Whiskey, "Can you keep things to yourself?" he finally asked.

Harry looked at his ex professor and frowned, Severus asking him if he could keep a secret was not something he had expected.

"I can." Harry replied, truly curious to what Snape was going to say.

Severus then stood and beckoned Harry to follow him outside where they could talk without being overheard. Once they reached a spot far away from the house, Harry and Severus stood about a foot apart, staring each other down.

"I have a confession to make Potter." Severus started, looking very uncomfortable with this conversation, "I will do everything I can to say her tonight but I cannot promise you anything. I have been altering the potion I brew for Voldemort and I believe he is now weak enough where he can be brought down by a single wizard." Severus paused to look into wide green eyes of Harry, his next words were probably going to shock the younger wizard into a fit.

"I love her Potter." Severus stated, "I've fallen in love with her over the past months and I believe she had fallen in love with me."

Harry looked into the black eye of the man in front of him, searching for any sign of lies.

"How?" Harry asked, not believing what he was hearing.

Severus shrugged his shoulders, "I've watched her Potter. I've watched her endure curses that have sent lesser men into submission. I have watched her take curse after curse without screaming in pain because of her loyalty to you and the order. If brought her back from death twice and healed her more times then I care to admit... she is a strong, loyal woman and Merlin help me but I have fallen in love with the witch."

Harry processed the information and nodded, He knew everything Severus had done to save her life and he knew everything she had endured to save him and the order.

"Please just do what you can to save her Severus and I will support whatever happens."

Severus nodded to Harry and walked back towards the burrow without another word. It was hard to admit that to anyone but he felt Harry had the right to know that he would do anything he could to make sure she was not killed tonight and know the reason why.

Harry soon followed him but when he returned, he had a bit of a lightened mood, knowing that someone there was going to be routing for her and not against her.

A few hours later, Severus gave Harry a quick nod and disappeared as his arm started to burn. He hoped that his potion was successful or else he would die just as Hermione would.

He arrived in the meeting room and took his spot next to the man he hoped to kill tonight. He knew he would have to watch her suffer again and it killed him but in order for things to work.. he'd have to let it happen.

The room was full of malicious smiles, all looking forward to the bloodshed that was certainly going to happen. It sickened him to know he had joined this group of monsters in the first place but whats done was done and nothing could change the past.

He glanced over to the reptilian looking man with an unreadable expression. He knew the man was excited with the thought of torture he was about to cause on the witch and knew he was going to be brutal with her. His stomach clinched as he watched the man who demanded respect, twirl the glistening, sharp dagger in his hand with a smirk on his snakey face.

"Yaxley" Voldemort shouted, "Bring in the Mudblood."

It only took a few second before a scrawny, bushy hair witch was escorted to the middle of the circle and chained up by her wrist.

Cheers sounded through the room as the blood lust factor raised in everyone. This is what they had been waiting for for the last six months and their hunger would soon be sated if he were unsuccessful.

Voldemort raised from his throne and circled the glaring witch.

"I told you last time that this would be your last." Voldemort hissed, "Unless you are finally willing to give me what I ask for, buying yourself another day to live."

"I'll tell you nothing you fucking bastard." she yelled

Voldemort grinned and raised the dagger to her arm, pressing it to the tender flesh and pulling down slowly. The cut was deep but not enough to cause her death.

Hermione closed her eyes but didn't scream or beg. She sucked in a deep breath and accepted what was happening to her.

"Always to goody, goody Gryffindor." he said with a laugh, "It's a shame you are on the wrong side of this war... your loyalty is... admirable.

Hermione remained silent, taking small glances towards Severus without being noticed.

"People often cant think clearly when they are being gawked at." Voldemort stated as he continued to walk around her, "So I am going to make you a tad bit more uncomfortable with the situation at hand."

Voldemort flicked his wand, disappearing her tattered clothes form her body. Hermione didn't react.

With her clothes being gone, the blood gushing from her arm and down her body became highly visible to everyone.

"Tell me Mudblood, "Where is Potter hiding?" he asked again as he stepped in front of her.

Hermione spat in his face, "I would never tell you – I will take that to my grave."

Voldemort stepped back slightly, wiping the spittle from his cheek and eye, " Something you may be visiting sooner the necessary." he stated as he raised the dagger again, pressing it to her bare stomach. He dragged the dagger down slowly, adding a twist to the blade every few inches.

The pain was unbearable to her but still she refused to cry out or betray her friends. She locked eyes with Severus, showing him that she was ready to die if she had to. It unsettled him.

The blood poured down her body, coating her legs and pubic area. The blood from her arm was already meeting the blood from her stomach and started the downward trail to her toes.

"Is it worth this Mudblood? Is your Precious Harry Potter worth the pain you are causing yourself?"

Hermione gave him a smirk despite the pain she was in, "Every bit of it." she replied sweetly.

Voldemort raised his hand in her direction, casting a silent curse that made her body feel as if it were on fire. Her nerve endings twitched and the wounds her body was trying to clot off were reopened with a renewed flow. The world around her started to fade a bit but she smiled at Voldemort and let out a laugh.

Severus tightened his hand around his wand, know Voldemort would kill her soon.

Voldemort released her from the spell and walked closer to her, "You dare smile? Or laugh?" he yelled, "Tell me Mudblood, What do you find so funny that you feel you must laugh while I cause you pain?"

Hermione raised her eyes at Voldemort, keeping her smile firmly in place as she spoke, "I laugh because you try to rid the world of muggles and muggle borns, yet you are merely a half blood yourself. You commit crimes in the name of blood purity and the need to rule the wizarding world – yet if you succeed, you will still be no more a pure blood then you are now." she flicked her eyes around the room, she was starting to feel dizzy but needed to continue, "I laugh because I feel for Harry something that you will never know. I love Harry with all of my heart and will gladly give it if it will ensure that he lives another day to grow stronger in order to defeat you.. I laugh because everything you have done to me over the last few months, every ounce of pain you have caused upon my body has failed to make me tell you anything." she paused to look around again, her vision was starting to blur, "And I laugh because I will die, knowing that I have had love in my life and when I'm gone.. people will remember me for the love I gave them – people will cheer when you die because of the pain you have caused."

Voldemort was seething with anger, How dare the chit talk to him in such a way. He raised the dagger again, pressing it to her neck.

"All you had to do is tell me what I wanted to know." he hissed, "That was all I required and you would have lived – yet you try my patience over and over again."

He walked behind her, dragging the blade and causing a shallow cut all around her neck. Once he was behind her, she looked over to Severus, who all though his face showed no emotion, his eyes spoke volumes to her. She gave him a smile and mouthed the words, 'I love you' to him as Voldemort pressed the dagger in a little deeper.

"I will send your head where I know Potter will see it." Voldemort hissed in her ear as he gave a sharp slice, allowing her blood to flow freely down her body.

Voldemort did cut anything vital, he wanted her to bleed to death slowly, feeling the blood rush out and down her body. Her eyes met Severus's once more as he drew his wand, shouting the words 'Avada Kedavera' and then it all went black.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Alright everyone... let me know what you think. I will be posting the second and final chapter tonight. I will also be updating all of my other stories tonight or tomorrow as my computer did a crash memory dump while I was cooking dinner a few days back. I lost the files I was working on and have to start them all over again. Forgive me for taking so long but I promise you I am working on them.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: warnings are for OOCness, violence, and mild sexual content.

Three days later, Hermione could hear the sounds of people talking around her. Her head was pounding, her throat was sore and dry and her stomach had a mild stinging sensation. She refused to open her eyes, she was afraid she would open them and see a pair of red eyes looking down at her, smirking while asking if she was up for another round out pointless torture.

She tried to turn over but her body hurt to bad and she couldn't help but let out a small squeak. Her body felt heavy, weak; like it had been hit by the night bus.

"Hermione." a voice suddenly said very close to her ear – she froze, she knew that voice.

Her eyes slowly opened to a pair of emerald green eyes that were looking at her with a mixture of relief and concern.

"Harry" she croaked, grasping at her throat as the feeling of fire shot through it.

"Shhhh, don't talk, you are not fully healed yet." he said while stroking her hair.

Hermione let the tears fall freely, she never expected to see him again. She sat up the best she could and gripped him around the neck, holding him as if her life depended on it. Harry hugged her back, glad he had the girl he considered his sister back with him.

"You scared the shit out of us you know." he chuckled, "Ron didn't even eat until Snape brought you back."

At his name, her eyes widened and she looked around frantically, "Severus" she said, looking to Harry for an answer.

Harry looked down at the ground, he knew he had to tell her his condition but feared her reaction as she had just woken up.

"He's down the hall." Harry stated, "He killed Voldemort and pulled you to the burrow where he and Molly healed your wounds. They gave you a blood replenishing potion along with an entire box of others." Harry then paused and ran his hands through his hair, "Once you were out of danger... Snape fell over and blacked out – he had been hit with a spell right before he apparated you both out of there and he has yet to wake up... the healers aren't sure he will."

Hermione's eyes burned with tears as she struggled to get out of the bed. She wanted to see him despite her condition -- she needed to see him. She ran from the room as best she could, opening doors and looking inside trying to find him. When she reached the 7th door, she spotted him immediately and ran to his side.

He was paler then normal, his face completely relaxed and his skin felt cool instead of the warm hands she remembered. She crawled into the bed next to him and covered up – she didn't care what anyone said about it.

Harry came in a few minutes later with a team of healers behind him along with Molly and Ron. The entire group paused in shock when they spotted Hermione curled around her ex professor, running her hand through his hair as she cried into his chest.

"Did you tell her Harry?" Molly asked.

"Yes and she took off running to him." Harry whispered back.

The healers moved forward towards the bed. They needed to give her a check up to see if she needed any potions or anything else.

Harry, Ron and Molly watched as Hermione ignored them, pushing their hands away from her ... even swatting at a few. They eventually gave up and left the disgruntled witch alone.

Three more days had passed and Hermione had refused to leave his side other then to go to the bathroom. Harry and Ron came to visit several times a day, forcing her to take the healing potions and eat the broth the hospital provided. Her voice had come back a bit more raspy then her voice once was but if that was all the lingering effects, everyone could live with that.

Hermione had been talking to Severus every day and well through the night. She ignored the healers that were telling her he couldn't hear anything – the truth was, they had given up on him but not her, she refused to do it until he ceased to breath and even then she vowed to find a way to breath for him.

As the clock struck 2 in the morning, Hermione curled into him like she had been doing, covered up and closed her eyes, praying for him to wake up. She put her head on his chest and fell into the rhythm of his breathing, remembering the feel of his chest rising and falling.

She eventually fell into her own rhythm of breathing as she fell into a fitful sleep, remembering how their relationship had started.

She remembered being captured as she walked through Diagon Alley and being brought to Voldemort. He tortured her twice a week for six months by using various curses, staffs, intimidation, whips and of course a dagger. She refused to talk no matter what he did and while she did gain a certain respect from Voldemort, he wanted Harry whereabouts and didn't care what he had to do to get the information.

Severus would be summoned to stand by Voldemort while these sessions took place and when Voldemort grew tired, he would have Severus scrape her off the floor and take her to her room where he would stay with her until she was awake and talking.

Severus remained impassive at first and tried to separate himself from her. He didn't want to think of the brilliant young witch that was doomed to die but after two months of watching the her suffer, watching her survive through the torture without even giving them the satisfaction of a scream, he couldn't help but gain respect for her.

By the third month, Severus watched as Voldemort allowed a group of male deatheaters take turns in beating her. The men didn't care that she was female as to them she was nothing more then a mudblood and they beat her as if she was a man. That was the first night she had almost died. One of the men had taken to kicking her in the head, eventually breaking the skull bone with the force of his boot. Her brain had started to swell and put too much pressure in her head, causing her bodily functions to cease. He had quickly put a cooling spell around her head, allowing the swelling to subside almost immediately.

Hermione woke a few hours later and cried into his chest, making him more uncomfortable then he could ever remember being. He gathered up every bit of reserve he had left and comforted her, allowing her to cry into his chest for hours until she eventually fell asleep. That night was when things started to change.

Th forth month of her captivity approached and the beatings were getting worse. Voldemort was growing increasing frustrated at the witches loyalty to Potter and the Order and took his anger out on her with little to no restraint. That month she wasn't conscious once when he was ordered to heal her and every time she woke up, she would hug onto him. He stopped tensing up when she would do it as for the first time in his life he felt needed for him, not for his spying. He would stay with her for hours, stroking her back, telling her how Harry and Ron were doing, pretty much giving her the strength to keep fighting. It was during that month that she reached up and pulled him down, kissing him for all he was worth.

The fifth month didn't get much better and for one Potions professor it became much worse. The first kiss she had given him, he wanted to pull away but couldn't bring himself to actually do it. He felt pity for her knowing she probably wouldn't survive much longer but deep down, it made his affection for her grow. The relationship evolved from there and soon Severus found himself having to take a calming potion before going to the sessions. Every time she was whipped or struck, it made his blood boil and the urge to Avada the person doing the torture grew stronger. After he would leave her, he would go to his labs and muck with the potion, adding less of the strengthening ingredient. Severus was lucky that Voldemort never caught on and by the time Severus gave him his final dose, the strengthening ingredient was almost non existent.

Llllllllllllllllllllll

Around six the next morning, Hermione felt an arm tighten around her and pull her close. Her eyes flew open and staring down at her were a pair of black eyes with a complimentary smirk.

"Severus" she whispered with a squeak and practically threw herself on him, kissing him all over his face not caring one bit if anyone were to walk in.

"How long was I out?" he asked as he tried to sit up, attempting to miss her mouth so he could talk.

"7 days" she replied, "They kept telling me that you weren't going to wake up."

Severus shook his head, "I'm not going out that easy."

Hermione just smiled and wrapped her arms around him once again, inhaling the scent of skin and enjoying the the warmth that was returning to his body.

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

A week later, Hermione and Severus were both cleared to leave St.Mungo's. They went to the Burrow first to celebrate their recovery – mostly due to Molly's insistence and spent almost four hours surrounded by the group of rowdy redheads. Severus was ready to leave within the first ten minutes but Hermione kept giving him the look and he stayed.

They ate the feast she prepared and the desert that went along with it before settling down and allowing Hermione to spend time with the people she had been taken from six months earlier.

Once everything was finished, Severus insisted that Hermione come back to Hogwarts with him. She agreed without the slightest bit of protest as she wanted to spend time with him alone without the constant traffic of nurses and friends.

Once they reached his quarters, he pulled her close to him and quickly took her mouth into a kiss. He could admit to himself and her that he had fallen in love with her and didn't plan to lose her anytime soon. They stood in the living room, kissing and feeling for almost an hour before he finally scooped her up and took her to his bedroom.

They had never gone further then kissing due to the danger involved while she was held as prisoner and it was nearly impossible to do even kissing with the constant interruptions in the hospital. Words were not needed as they slowly stripped each other from their clothing and fell into the bed. This was something they both wanted and needed and nothing short of Hogwarts blowing up was going to stop them.

Their love making was slow and deliberate. It was their first time together and both wanted to remember every detail. He thrust into her at an even pace, filling her over and over again as she whispered words of approval and affection.

Her body was tight around him, accepting every inch he had to offer and when she finally tensed and released, she took him with her with a low growl.

He slid from between her legs and gathered her body close to his, kissing her neck and enjoying the feel of her body next to his.

"Hermione" He whispered in her ear.

"hmmm" she asked with a goofy grin, feeling extremely sated and relaxed

"I want you to marry me." he stated, "I don't want anyone else to ever have you."

Hermione turned over and kissed him hard on the mouth before pulling away and looking at him straight in the eyes, "I thought you would never ask." she said sweetly.

Severus smirked, "I didn't ask – I ordered."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Fine, I guess if its an order I have no choice do I?" she asked playfully

"50 points to Gryffindor" he stated pulling her mouth to his once again.

Fin


End file.
